Domesticating Dog Demons
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome’s maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!
1. Chapter 1

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

Yeah, I know, I was supose to finished my other stories, but I really wanted post this. I already have the next to chapters written up... anyway I hope you like it! REVEIW!

* * *

The witch demon threw another magic ball at Sesshomaru. He dodged it and swiped at her with Tokijin. She threw up a barrier, evading the attack. Sesshomaru drew back, formulating a plan to bring down the woman. He attacked the barrier and this time it vanished. He quickly slashed the witch demon. She started to disintegrate, but not before she cursed him. A deadly curse it was.

* * *

-Next day-

"Please, let's stop for the night Inuyasha." Kagome begged Inuyasha for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Inuyasha you have to remember that we are mere ningens and are very delicate." Miroku said.

Inuyasha chided himself for ever allowing these people to accompany him.

"We can't rest here! We are in Sesshomaru's land! He could kill us!"

Soon the group was arguing, Inuyasha ending up losing and they settled down for the night.

Little did they know, Sesshomaru would not be harming them for a long time.

The next morning, Inuyasha was yelling and complaining because the group didn't set off at dawn. In fact they didn't set off until almost noon.

They hadn't traveled far when Inuyasha's ears began to swivel as he picked up a sound. He strained his listening.

"What is that noise Inuyasha?" Shippou asked for he too had heard the noise. The group looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

He listened again closely and finally realized what it was. It was an infant pup crying.

"It's…it's…a demon pup."

"A baby?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied. He sniffed the air trying to see if the pup's parents were around. Then something hit him that shocked him to the bone…the baby smelt like Sesshomaru.

'Maybe Sesshomaru's pup?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'But I don't remember him having a child.' He decided to question the group about it.

"Do you guys know if Sesshomaru had a pup?"

"No?" They answered confusion in their eyes. "Why?"

"Because the pup smells like him."

Shippou sniffed the air. "It does smell like him."

"We should go check it out." Kagome voiced.

"No, we shouldn't." Inuyasha contradicted her.

"Why not?"

"Because…if it is Sesshomaru's pup, we don't want him killing us for having his child."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, he wouldn't kill us if we cared for his baby. Besides you're here to protect us aren't you?" She saw Inuyasha's chest puff up at the statement. "Pwease?" Kagome jutted her bottom lip out. Making the infamous puppy dogface. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but mumbled a 'keh'. Kagome squealed and headed off in a random direction.

Inuyasha waited and counted off the time in his head. 'Five, four, three, two…'

"Inuyasha which way is he?" Inuyasha chuckled and led the way to the pup.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! REMEBER REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! It was very kind of you. I never expected my story to be this big of a hit. Usually people read my stories when they're bored of something. Thank you so much...it means A LOT!

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to the pup and he picked it up by the scruff of his neck. It had been buried in white clothes that looked like Sesshomaru's. The pup whimpered and shivered. Inuyasha sniffed the infant. It smelt exactly like Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru had had a son, the son would smell similar but not exactly alike. Also, the pup would also smell of its mother. This pup smelt like some demoness and Inuyasha's father. This pup was so young its eyes had yet to open. Its markings were also like Sesshomaru with the two magenta stripes on the each cheek and the matching crescent moon on the middle of his forehead.

All of a sudden felt a bite on his nose. He slapped the offending thing and squashed Myouga. He held out his palm and watched as Myouga landed and puffed up again.

"Ahh, Master Inuyasha. I see you found Sesshomaru."

"This is Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He suddenly got a gleam in his eye. 'I could kill him right now.'

Kagome seeing the evil gleam, swiped Sesshomaru out of Inuyasha's hands and held him to her chest.

"Don't you think about killing him Inuyasha. He's a helpless infant."

"Master Inuyasha, how could you not know it was Sesshomaru? He's armor, clothes, and swords are on the ground." Inuyasha blushed and scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Anyway…Myouga, how did Sesshomaru become a baby?"

"I heard that he was fighting a witch demon and that before she died after being slashed by Tokijin, she cursed Sesshomaru, making him a baby for two years." Myouga stated.

"TWO YEARS!" Inuyasha cried out. Sesshomaru began to whimper at the loud noise. Kagome cuddled him and whispered soothing things in his ears.

"Inuyasha, please, try not to be so loud."

"Kagome, you must take care of Sesshomaru for these two years." Myouga told her.

"No," Inuyasha immediately objected, "we are not taking care of a pup with Naraku on the loose, especially if it's Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, sit. We cannot leave Sesshomaru here defenseless. No matter how mean he's been to you." Inuyasha muttered curses but they were stifled by the dirt.

"Kagome," Myouga began, "you have to take extreme care of Sesshomaru. If people find out that the Almighty Sesshomaru has been reduced to a mere infant, demons will seek his blood."

"And that's a bad thing?" Inuyasha put in.

"Sit."

"I could get Kaede to make a spell for Sesshomaru to conceal his markings and make his look hanyou. You can just say that it is Inuyasha and your child."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. While Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, who had been quiet until now, burst out laughing.

"We will do it." Kagome said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha burst out. "NO WERE NOT!"

"Inuyasha sit."

"Ouch, three times." Shippou smirked

"Well, I must be off Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, I have to go tell Sesshomaru's servant and ward that he has been turned into a infant."

"Bye Myouga, thank you for the information." Miroku said. Myouga waved and hopped off on his merry way.

The group stood silently, absorbing all the information they received. Sesshomaru's whimpers brought them back into reality.

"Well I guess we should head towards Kaede's." Kagome suggested. The group nodded and headed off.

They walked for the rest of the daylight, Kagome and Sango taking turns holding the baby, not trusting the men to hold him.

* * *

I know it was short, I am sorry. I am not very good at writing long chapter. I envy those people who can. I am a short cahpter writer. Anyway please review! It's quite simple. Just click the button and type a few words and press submit!  



	3. Chapter 3

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I was away for the weekend. I also went to see Pirates of the Caribbean tonight. It was awesome. I have about 50+ new chapters to read and I feel so bad if I don't read them. Forgive me.

* * *

Kagome put Sesshomaru on her sleeping bag to rest while she prepared dinner. Sango got the ramen out while Shippou, Inuyasha and Miroku went to collect firewood and water. All of a sudden she felt wetness on her bra where her nipples were. Seeing that Sango was the only here. She lifted up her shirt to see wet spots on her bra. She pulled down her bra to reveal her nipples. There was a white liquid around them. 'I'm lactating? I guess it must be from having an orphan baby around. When I go back to Kaede's I should go home and ask mom about it." 

After dinner, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru went to a nearby hot springs. Since Kagome was producing milk, she decided to breast feed Sesshomaru.

"Why are you producing milk Kagome?"

"I don't know Sango. I will go home and ask my mom when we go back to the village."

After feeding him, Kagome handed him over to Sango to bathe while she bathed herself. Sesshomaru did not like the water and cried. Sango gave up bathing him and just held him in her arms. Sesshomaru had begun to open his eyes. They were the same golden color he had when he was older, except these orbs were brighter, more telling than his old distant and cold ones.

They got out of the springs and headed back to the camp area to let the men take their turn. Kagome had decided not to let Shippou bathe with them anymore because he was getting older now and she didn't want to answer any questions that would soon arise.

Kagome handed Sesshomaru to Sango. He immediately began to whimper which soon became a cry. Sango hastily gave him back to Kagome. As soon as he was in her arms, he was quiet again. He sighed and snuggled happily against her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou came back from the bath. To everyone's surprise Inuyasha asked to hold Sesshomaru. Kagome was hesitant because she thought he would kill the poor pup. She gave him Sesshomaru but stuck to his side like glue. Also, to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru didn't cry like he did with Kagome. He sleep contently and dream free. Inuyasha gave the Sesshomaru to Miroku, who asked to hold him. Immediately, he began to cry like he did with Sango. Miroku tried to quiet him with no avail. Miroku handed Sesshomaru back to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's cries lessened but he stilled cried. Kagome took him and he calmed down again. He grabbed her shirt where her breasts were. Kagome blushed but giggled. She leaned against a tree and pulled a blanket over Sesshomaru so no one could see her breast. Inuyasha interested in what Kagome was doing sat next to her. Kagome's already formed blush deepened. She looked away from Inuyasha when he gazed upon her face. All of a sudden Kagome felt the blanket lift up a bit. Anyone who looked at Kagome's face could have sworn she was going to explode. Kagome fought the urge to sit him. If she did, he would plow right into her lap and hit Sesshomaru on the way.

Inuyasha peered intently on a happy sucking Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got a feeling, a jealous feeling. He wanted the one to be sucking on Kagome's breast. Inuyasha, unconsciously reached out and touched Kagome's breast. It was soft and squishy to the touch. Kagome yelled and slapped his hand away.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou, who were around the fire raised eyebrows at the two. Miroku who had seen everything came over and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"My Inuyasha, in all my groping years, I have never touched a naked breast. Good job."

Inuyasha blushed and so did poor Kagome. Sango's Hirakotsu came in contact with Miroku's head. He turned towards her and grinned lecherous.

"Jealous Sango? I can do it to you if you want." This earned the monk a slapped and another unconscious blow from Sango.

"Pervert." She muttered.

Kagome finished feeding Sesshomaru and everyone headed to bed. Kagome took Sesshomaru into the sleeping bag. He slept on one side while Shippou was on the other.

When everyone was asleep…Inuyasha went over to Kagome and woke her up. He picked her up along with Sesshomaru and brought them over to a tree. He took a couple leaps and settle on a thick bough. He cuddled her in his arms and they both feel asleep.

* * *

Some questions reviewers asked.

1) Does Sesshomaru know what happened?

No, not yet. When he gets about a year old or so...he will regain his memory.

2) Is he just Sesshomaru in the body of a baby puppy or is he completely clueless because he's a newborn.

He has the body of a human. He won't be able to transform until he matures which will be about 10 or 11 this won't happen because he will turn back into his orginial form before he has to live thorough the teenage years again. As of now...he's just like a newborn infant. Completely stupid, cute and helpless !

Thank you to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

Kagome had gotten up several times during the night to feed Sesshomaru. She was completely exhausted. She eventually got up to the sound of Sesshomaru crying because he had been feed in a long time. In the process of his greedy need to be fed, he bit her breast making her scream in pain. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru away from her. Sesshomaru immediately began to cry. Kagome rubbed her now sore breast. Sesshomaru continued to scream. Inuyasha entranced by the sound, held Sesshomaru by the scruff of his neck. (Oh, I forgot to say this, but Sesshomaru's naked. I won't go into detail of how he goes to the bathroom and what not.) Sesshomaru flailed his little arms. Kagome regain posture and took Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continued to cry, not liking the fact that he was unwillingly taken from his food. Kagome uncovered the other breast and latched him on. He whimpered then finally settled down to eat. 

After eating breakfast, the gang continued to Kaede's. They got there in mid afternoon. Kagome left Sesshomaru with Kaede while she went home. Sesshomaru wailed as soon as Kagome put him down. She ignored him and headed towards the well. Of course, first, she sat Inuyasha about ten times before she could leave. She held onto to her yellow bag and jumped in. the familiar blue light surround her and she found herself back in the future. She climbed out and rushed inside. Her mother who was making dinner at the time, stopped and greeted her only daughter.

"Hey mom!"

"Kagome, it's nice to see you back. You have been gone for such a long time."

"I know mom, sorry. Is Sota and Grandpa home?"

"No, dear. Grandpa took Sota to his soccer game."

"Oh, anyway, Mom can I talk to you about something."

"Sure dear." Kagome's mother wiped her hand on a paper towel and sat down at the table.

"You remember I told you about Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's older full demon half-brother."

"Hai."

"Well Sesshomaru was turned into a baby and he came into our care."

"How was he turned into a baby?"

"I am not sure…I think it might have been a witch demon."

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Her mother asked.

"Well right now he's about two weeks old, but he acts like he's at least three months old."

"I heard once that demons mature faster than humans."

"That could be it." Kagome nodded.

"Oh mom, I wanted to ask you a question. I started to lactate."

"Lactate?" He mother was surprised.

"I don't know why, but I have decided to feed him. I want to go out today to see if I can buy bottles and formula. Even though he's young, he's already getting his teeth. He bit me this morning."

"Well, Kagome, you might be lactating because your body is responding to having a baby around. Even though it's not yours your body thinks it's yours."

"That's what I thought."

"Well anyway Kagome, you should head to the store. Make sure your back before dinner."

"Okay mom!"

Kagome picked up the bottles and formula. On her way to the check-out though she saw baby pacifiers. 'Maybe that will calm him down somewhat.' She grabbed to packages, each package containing four pacifiers and threw them in the basket. She paid for the stuff and went home for dinner.

"Kagome, are you staying overnight?"

"Can't mom, remember I have to feed Sesshomaru. The others can't."

"Oh okay. Maybe one day you should try to see if you can get him through the well.

"Hmm…that's a good idea mom."

Kagome shoved the last bit of food in her mouth. She cleaned off her place and began to pack her yellow backpack. She made sure she grabbed plenty of ramen and chocolate. She said her goodbyes and hurried towards the well house. She jumped into the well. She climbed out on the other side. She stood there for a moment, taking in the beautiful moon and the many stars. She missed the stars. She couldn't see them well in the city. Kagome began her walk to the village being careful because it was dark.

The first thing that Kagome heard when she neared the hut was crying. Sesshomaru was crying. Kagome picked up her pace. She walked into the chaos. Inuyasha was holding his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. Sango was bouncing Sesshomaru on her lap trying to get him to calm down. Miroku sat next to her, also trying to soothe the disheveled pup. Shippou sat next to Kaede across the room, looking about ready to cry.

Inuyasha cried out in relief when he saw Kagome standing there. Shippou launched himself into Kagome's chest and cried. Kagome patted his head and rubbed his back. Sesshomaru cried louder trying to get his 'mother's attention'. Kagome put Shippou down and picked Sesshomaru up. His cries ceased and became whimpers. He grabbed at her breasts wanting to be feed.

While feeding him Kagome asked what had happened today.

"As soon as you left Kagome, Sesshomaru started bawling." Sango explained. "We tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. When we gave him to Inuyasha, he calmed down a little but than began crying again. It was awful."

"Well everyone let's just go to bed."

* * *

_And that's what they did…

* * *

_Wow, that was the longest chapter I've written so far. Well you guys know what to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! I AM SORRY! Please forgive me for the extremely long wait. I had so many stories I had to read and I have about seventy more stories to go and I feel so bad that I haven't read them yet. I also work at a soccer camp everyday so my summer is not free. Again, I am sooo sorry! 

Have any of you ever seen Kaleido Star actually he's in New Wings but whatever, if you haven't you should, it's an excellent anime. Anyway, if you've seen it have you noticed how oddly Leon resembles Sesshomaru. Not just with the height, perfect face, and long silvery hair, but the cold, hard attitude with just a splash of softness to certain people. Actually in one episode Leon had pointy ears and in another he had a fat blue stripe on each cheek sort of like Fluffy. Just had to point that out. Let me new if you've seen Kaleido Star.

* * *

The next morning the group got some clothes from the villagers for Sesshomaru. After they ate breakfast and Kagome feed Sesshomaru, the group set off on their journey to gather the rest of the jewel shards and find Naraku.

The group had only about seven or eight more jewel shards to collect, but now with Sesshomaru in the group, it proved more difficult because of his vulnerability. Sesshomaru was always in danger of being captured or killed. One day the group's worst nightmare came true.

After a long hard day of traveling the group had settled down for the night. Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru had gone to a near by spring to freshen up and relax. Sango as always had finished first and had come back to camp to get dinner started. All of a sudden a young girl's scream pierced through the calm night air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. The four left of the group rushed to where they had last seen Kagome. Water from the spring was all over the place. Trees and bushed were cut or very disheveled. Kagome's yellow bag laid on the ground ripped to shreds. Her clothing and necessities were either scattered or ripped. Sesshomaru's items were they're too.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again. Inuyasha smelled the faint hint of one of Naraku's incarnations. Sango buried her head into Miroku's clothes mourning the disappearance or her best friend.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her to bathe alone." Mumbled to herself while Miroku offered comforting words. The group then split up to search. Inuyasha with Shippou and Miroku with Sango and Kirara. Shippou soon found out never to be with Inuyasha when he's upset about Kagome. Inuyasha had hit him at least twenty times already if not more. The group searched all night having no luck. At dawn they trudged back into camp, weak from searching, lack of sleep and worry. Even Inuyasha welcomed sleep.

Later in the morning no one ate breakfast, they just continued their search for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They asked around at villages, but still no one had heard or seen Kagome. Inuyasha became so irritable that Sango had beaten him so badly his body looked like it had been in a fight. Koga had shown up and furiously yelled at Inuyasha before helping them look for a while. He soon left to attend business in his lands with the promise of returning.

Finally one day, they heard of a young priestess in strange clothes. Inuyasha's mood perked up a little bit, and they set off towards the direction they were told of. They soon came open a barrier.

"Maybe behind this barrier is Kagome." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha took out Red Tetsuiga to try and take down the barrier but it had no effect.

A menacing laugh boomed across the area.

"Inuyasha, you are going to try harder to get back you're precious miko and dear brother. Kukuku." Naraku spoke.

"Show yourself you stupid coward!" Inuyasha screeched. Then everything went black.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha woke up to a voice calling him. A youkai clad in a white kimono with armor and a pelt (or tail whatever those things are) stood in front of him. He resembled Sesshomaru a bit. He had a jagged blue stripe on each cheek and his hair in a high ponytail.

"Who are you?"

"Inuyasha, I am your father. Inutaisho. Inuyasha, you must save Kagome and Sesshomaru. They are destined to be together Inuyasha."

"Father, what do you mean? I love Kagome." Inuyasha stated.

"No, you don't Inuyasha. The love you feel is false love. You don't truly love her, you love her as a sister."

"Father, I love her mother than a SISTER!"

"Inuyasha, do not argue with me. In order to become stronger, you must head into the mountains and find Mount Hotaka where you will find a demon named Raidon, defeat Raidon and Tetsuiga will gain a new strength and its old attacks will increase as well. Inuyasha remember you must get back Sesshomaru also. As much as you wish for him to stay there and die, he is Kagome's soon-to-be-mate and if he dies she will be unhappy and will never be happy again. She will not take you as a mate because she is always grieving." His father said.

Inuyasha grunted not liking the fact that Kagome doesn't become his mate.

"I will father."

"Good, now it's time for you to wake up and set out on your journey."

Inuyasha nodded and felt himself start to wake up. His head started to throb. He sat up quickly making it worse. He groaned and lied back down. He opened his eyes to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo staring down at him. He blinked a couple times and sat up slowly. His headache was slowly fading to become only a memory of what was.

Inuyasha was immediately bombarded with questions, which he surprisingly answered calmly. After all the questions were answered the group set off towards mount Hotaka.

* * *

I'll try to update soon. Remember let me know if you've seen Kaleido Star. Read and review!  



	6. Chapter 6

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

Make sure to review and read my note at the bottom!

* * *

It took Inuyasha a month to locate Raidon in Mt. Hotaka. During this time, Kagome was not doing so well. 

'SLAP'. This was the fourth time Kagome had been slapped today. She had accidentally tripped and spilled tea on Naraku. He slapped her again and dismissed her, telling her that she would get punished later.

Kagome hurried back to her room. She slammed the door shut and threw herself down on the futon. 'Fucking Naraku I hate you! I hate you!' Tears rushed down her face. She wished Sesshomaru were there to somewhat comfort her, but he had been taken away because Kagome had been bad lately. She was only allowed to keep him if she was good.

Her room was a little bigger than a prison cell with a futon and a small, small dresser in the corner where she kept her spare kimono. Her regular school uniform had been ripped off when Naraku tried to rape her. Luckily she escaped with her virginity for another day. Since that day though, Naraku has constantly tried to corner her and rape her. Kagome has managed to thwart his plan every time.

Kagome cried harder. She knew what kind of punishment she was going to get later on tonight. It was always the same. Naraku wouldn't try to rape her, but she had to pleasure him orally. Then she would get whipped and beaten up. Kagome still had scars and bruises from the beating she had gotten last week. She had slapped Naraku for grabbing her ass. She was partially mad at Inuyasha for not coming to get her yet, but she knew he was trying hard.

Kagura would sometimes come and talk to Kagome or just keep her company. Kagome had seen Kanna a few times, but she never talked to her. Kanna was always holding a bundle of blankets with a pink haired baby in them. Kagome had often wished she had her arrows. She knew that that baby was Naraku's heart. Otherwise he wouldn't have it so carefully guarded.

She had seen Hakudoshi once, but he only sneered at her and kept on walking. Kohaku was nowhere in sight. Kagome figured he was told to keep away because he might help her escape. Kagura tried to help her escaped, but it only ended them up with both getting severely whipped.

Kagome was allowed to eat one meal a day, if she was good. She hadn't eaten in a least a week now. She slowly pulled herself off from the mat and headed towards the dungeon to receive her punishment. Like he always did, he had Kagome pleasure him orally and then whipped. Kagome's straggled cries rang out the entire castle.

* * *

I know it was really short, but I need to ask a question. For Inuyasha's new attack which name do you like better. Lightening air raid or Lightening blitz. Pick one or….if you want make your own suggestions but it has to have Lightening in it. Thank you! 


	7. Poll

Ok, I have been really bored so I decided to post a poll because I want to type the next chapter, but I don't know which attack to pick. So I will give you one more chance at the poll. Pick only one please!

* * *

1) Lightning Air Raid

2) Lightning Blitz

3) Lightning Blades – SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn

4) Lightning Barrage - Koukou Ra-men

5) Lightning Strike - Koukou Ra-men

6) The Dragon's Lightning of Death - Koukou Ra-men

7) Lightning Storm - Amy Kachelries

8) Silver Lightning – QuietShadows

9) Lightning Rain – Darkness living in Hope

* * *

Special thanks to all the reviewers who came up with names! 


	8. Chapter 8

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

* * *

Thanks for your votes. I have decided to use Silver Lightning for two reasons. 1) I love the idea that QuietShadows gave me with the name 2) I love the name and a friend of mine picked it and I trust her a lot.

Thanks to QuietShadows for the idea and all the other reviewers I metioned in the chapter before this.

Another thing, would anyone like to be my beta? I was looking at my story and I noticed a lot of mistakes. My beta could also give me ideas. Well let me know!

* * *

Inuyasha rushed at the barrier with his Tetsusaiga. The barrier glowed and threw him backwards. Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.

"Try Red Tetsusaiga." Shippou suggested.

"Feh, don't tell me what to do runt." Inuyasha flicked him over his shoulder and got up, summoning Red Tetsusaiga.

The barrier crackled for a second then disappeared. Inuyasha rushed in, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou following on Kirara. Demons of various shapes and sizes viciously attacked them. It took them almost two hours to finish defeating them.

Finally a giant demon came out. He drew his sword and ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped and flipped over his head, barely making it over his head. The demon spun around, surprisingly graceful for such a big creature.

Sango and Miroku stood on the side, watching for other demons. They couldn't interfere otherwise Inuyasha would not get a new attack. He had to do it by himself.

Inuyasha jumped back and bit.

"Kaze no kizu." He screamed bringing Tetsusaiga up and down. The four beams of light rushed for the demon. The beams ran up him leaving deep gashes, but not killing him. He stumbled and regained composure.

Inuyasha cursed and moved to a different angle.

"Kaze no kizu." He called again. The attack hit the demon, but had no effect on him. The gashes began to heal from before, only scars of what happened remained.

"WHAT! My Wind Scar didn't affect him!" Inuyasha moved again as the demon attacked and formulated his next attack. (A/N: I know surprising no! )

The demon brought up his sword. A green aura started to swirl around his sword. (A/N: Think of the Wind Scar how you see the blue swirl around his sword. Just think of it like that except thicker.) He brought down the sword and a beam of green shot towards Inuyasha. It broke of into many thinner beams. The beams attacked all sides of him, but the most dangerous one, was the one that went straight through his stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Inuyasha." The concern compainions on the side cried. Miroku held Sango from trying to jump in on the fight. Inuyasha propped up Tetsusiaga and slowly got up.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku called. Inuyasha wiped the blood of his face and helf Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered with a strained voice.

The demon ran toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved to the side but was nicked in the arm. Blood flowed freely from the wounds. Inuyasha vision was starting to get blurry.

'I got to finish this demon off quickly so that I can gain the new attack and rescue Kagome.'

The demon raised his sword and started the attack again. He thrust it down and the greem beam shot forward again. Before it could break off it several beams, Inuyasha brought up Tetsusaiga and screamed, "Bakuryuha." The green beam was sent back to it's owner. The attack hit the demon, but still did not seem to kill it. While Bakuryuha was still hitting the demon, Inuyasha sent the Wind Scar also. The attack shot forward. With both attacks the demon fell. His body mangled and bleeding. His body slowly disintegrated, but the blood stayed. Inuyasha fell to one knee while holding onto the untransformed Tetsusaiga.

The gang rushed forward to help him.

* * *

Kagome laid on her futon. Sesshomaru nuzzled on her right side, sleeping contently. Kagome couldn't move if she wanted to. Her body had been so badly beaten from her last punishment. Naraku had given her back Sesshomaru because he thought she had had enough punishment and because the maids who were looking after him, couldn't take him anymore. He kept biting them and crying constantly. He wouldn't eat either. (A/N: I mean breast feeding eating.) A lactating maid had tried to feed only to have her nipple almost bitten clean off.

A maid came once every four hours to change Kagome's bandages. She was now given two meals a day to help build her body back up. It hurt to eat though. Kagome's throat was swollen where Naraku had almost strangled her to death.

Kagome cried herself silently to sleep, wishing Inuyasha would come soon to save them.

* * *

That was just a lovely chapter to write...not. Anyway, hoped you liked it. Please review.  



	9. Chapter 9

The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is turned into a whiny, small newborn pup. Now Kagome's maternal instincts take over and she takes care of him. Does Inuyasha like this…? Not one bit!

- the stupid line won't work

Inuyasha lay on the ground. Sango trying to stop the bleeding that flowed from his gaping hole in his stomach. She had Kagome's medical supplies, but only knew what some of the stuff was for. Others she was completely confused about. 

Inuyasha's breathing became heavier by the second. As if breathing that had once been such an easy thing to do was becoming the most painful thing to do. His normally sharp eyesight was becoming blurrier. He heard Sango and Miroku calling him, telling him something, but he couldn't understand them. Their voices sounded like someone trying to talk over a rushing waterfall. But, he did hear a very loud footstep. He slowly struggled to get up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his old eyesight back. He regained some of it, only to be surprised at what was in front of him. A demon stood a few inches taller than him where the old demon had once stood.

"Hello Inuyasha. I see you have gotten past my defenses. I must congratulate you on a job well done. Now one has gotten past Umeko except you. If you haven't figured it out now, I am Raidon. Though you have survived you fight with Umeko with only battle wounds, you shall from my battle. Stand up you worthless half-breed." (A/N: You thought Umeko was Raidon and it was all over, nope no way!)

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha grabbed on to Miroku heaving himself up. He spread his feet apart and took his defensive stance. He wobbled a bit as he tried to get his aching muscle to quit trembling. More blood poured from his wound. He could lose consciousness at any moment. Knowing that that could not only be danger for him, but for his companions as well. If he had trouble fighting Umeko, he knew that Sango and Miroku wouldn't stand a chance against Raidon.

Raidon charged at him. Inuyasha tried to dodge it, but he got slashed on the side of his leg by Raidon's claws. Blood began to seep through his hakama. His haori was a deeper red than it normally was.

Raidon kept attacking Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to move with him, with no success. Inuyasha feet were knocked out form underneath him. He hit the ground hard. His blood began to form in a puddle around him. Raidon backed up and began to make an attack. (A/N: You know how Inuyasha charges up Tetsusaiga for the Wind Scar or another attack. Yeah that's what Raidon is doing.)

As he brought the sword down, Inuyasha found the strength to move, barely missing the deadly attack. He jumped far away from Raidon. Then it hit him. He felt Tetsusaiga pulse. He didn't know this feeling. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga waist length and he pointed it to Raidon. It pulsed again. An electric aura began to form around Tetsusaiga, crackling and snapping dangerously. A silver mist joined it.

"GinRaikou!" (A/N: Silver Lightning) A single silver beam shot out from Tetsusaiga. It became thicker and thicker. It started to take shape of a giant demon dog. The giant demon dog charged towards Raidon. It opened its mouth and bit into Raidon. Raidon screamed in pain as the dog ripped him to shreds.

After the demon dog knew that Raidon was dead, it faded away. Inuyasha, his last energy spent, fell forward to the ground. Sango and Miroku rushed forward. Sango began to unskillfully tend to Inuyasha's wounds.

Kagome's worst wounds had healed considerably. She was now able to move around freely in her room. She had not seen Naraku since her last beating. She couldn't complain though. Sesshomaru was getting big and was starting to try to crawl around. He stuck to Kagome like glue. Never wanting to leave her side. If he did, he cried hysterically. A maid had brought a basket she could put on her back to carry Sesshomaru when she had to do her servant duty.

She was eating her dinner, when one of Naraku's other maids walked into her room.

"Kagome, Lord Naraku wants to see you in his room. He sent me to take care of Sesshomaru." Kagome could tell the maid was nervous about taking Sesshomaru. Kagome hoped Sesshomaru would give her hell. As soon as Sesshomaru heard the maid talk, he began to cry. As if knowing his 'mother' was leaving him. The maid went to comfort him, but he began to kick and cry harder. Kagome picked him up and soothed him. She gave him to the maid and quickly left the room. She knew the longer she stayed the worse Sesshomaru would be.

She knocked on Naraku's door. She heard his voice call 'enter'. Kagome opened the door and something cold hit her face hard, rendering her unconscious.

The rest of the gang, waited a week until deciding to head back to Kaede's. Inuyasha's wounds had somewhat healed. The group knew that Kaede could help Inuyasha get better. They also wanted to see if Kaede could help them find Kagome. When they got there, though Kaede was talking to her palm. Myouga sat quietly telling her of the latest rumors he had heard.  
"Aah, Master Inuyasha. I had heard about you getting injured, but I didn't think it was this bad."  
"Come here, Inuyasha, I will tend ye wounds." Kaede said.  
Inuyasha laid down, having Kaede tending his wounds, while listening to Myouga talk.  
"So Myouga, what have you heard lately?" Sango asked.  
"I heard that Master Inuyasha saw Lord InuTaisho. Did you Master Inuyasha?"  
"Keh." Was his response.  
"I also heard you fought Raidon and gained a new power. What is it?"  
"It's GinRaikou." Miroku spoke up.  
"Silver Lightning." Myouga said, as if testing it on his tongue.  
The group talked for a couple more hours before going to sleep.

For anyone who asked, Sesshomaru is about two months old, but since he's a demon, everything happens quicker.

For the battle scene I would have put in the attack Inuyasha learns towards the very end of the anime series when he's fighting Naraku, but I couldn't think of the name. Sorry.

Please thank QuietShadows very generously for thinking of Silver Lightning, and thank xbaconrulerx for telling me the Japanese names. Thank you guys very much! Thank you guys for reviewing too, you have been very kind!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke up feeling like shit. Her head was pounding so hard, she felt like someone was jumping up and down like it. She felt as if she had one to many to drink last night and was now paying for it with a hangover. Her vision blurred as she got up to quickly. She fell back down in pain. She heard the door open and close again. It was done quietly, but was extremely loud to Kagome. She moaned and rolled over onto her side.

"Kagome, how nice of you to wake up." Naraku said. He knelt down on the floor. He grabbed her chin roughly and brought her up to eye level. Kagome's vision blurred but she saw Naraku staring scornfully at her. "Such a nasty bruise Kagome." He tsked. "This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me."

"What did I do Naraku?" He slapped her.

"It's Master Naraku to you bitch." He hissed and slapped her again for good measure.

"I'm sorry master." She seethed out. Kagome wanted nothing more then to kill the bastard, but she didn't want to upset him and have Sesshomaru taken away from her or worse, killed. He stroked her hair.

"That's a good little bitch." He pulled her up with him and dragged her to his room down the hall. He sat on his futon and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck and ran his fingers up and down her body. She shivered in disgust, but Naraku thought it was a shiver of pleasure. Kagome thought of many ways to slowly kill Naraku.

"Submit to me Kagome. Be my lover, be my wife, my mate."

"Never." Kagome hissed. Not liking her answer, Naraku gripped her arms tightly and dug his claws into her arms. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Never, maybe sooner than you think my dear Kagome. KANNA!" The void demon walked into the room.

"Show Kagome the fate of her friends, won't you dear."

"Yes father." The pure white demon answered.

"Oh and Kana, meet your new mommy."

"Hello mommy." Kanna came over to Kagome, gave her a short, cold hug and knelt down in front of her. She held her mirror on her lap as it began to take shape.

Kagome saw her friends, talking amongst themselves. She chuckled on the inside as she saw Inuyasha ranting around. Kagome felt a sharp stinging in her heart, but she pushed it away. She knew Inuyasha didn't love her, he loved Kikyo. He thought of her as his little sister that he constantly needed to protect. She shoved the stinging feeling away and it was immediately filled with warmth as she saw her friends and her little boy Shippou.

The mirror changed shape as it showed her friends sleeping. It seemed like she stared at the mirror for forever before it finally changed. Inuyasha's ears were twitching and he immediately shot up. He frantically yelled at the other's to get up. Miroku got up, touching Sango's butt, which earned him a slap. She would have hit him with the Hirakotsu, but she knew the last thing they needed was him unconscious. Demons suddenly circled the outside of the small camp. Kagome eyes widen as more and more demons surrounded them. Naraku's bees were above them hovering around, in case any jewel shards happen to fall. The demons attacked them at once. The demon slayer, hanyou, neko, and monk immediately went to work. Soon though the humans became exhausted. Miroku fell to the ground, poisoned because he used his wind tunnel. A demon headed towards him to finish him off, but Sango jumped in front of him. The demon struck her in the back, killing her instantly. She fell on top of Miroku dead. Another demon soon finished Miroku off. A scream was heard as Shippou was killed.

Tears poured down Kagome's face as she watched this scene. Her heart slowly turned from pure to tainted.

Inuyasha overcome with grief, let a demon run straight into his heart, killing. He fell to his knees and began to fall forward. Before he fell though, he said "I love you." Though Kagome couldn't hear him, she read his lips. The tears poured faster. She screamed out in agony. She turned towards Naraku and cried into his chest. She didn't care who he was, she was so overcome with grief she was not sane anymore.

Naraku for a slight second felt guilty that he caused her some much grief. It was pushed aside when a malevolent smirk, shamed his face as he thought of the many things he could make Kagome down in her grief.

"Kagome dear, this did not actually happen, but it will if you don't become my little whore, my slave."

Kagome nearly shredded him to pieces for playing that cruel trick on her. That's when she snapped. (I want that shirt. It has two twigs, one's in broken in half and it says "And That's When I Snapped." )She started to beat Naraku. He had to hold her down with his tentacles.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL, YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER. YOU BITCH!!" His injuries began to heal. Pride shone in his eyes as he saw how his 'mate' reacted. He loved her fiery spirit. When she finally calmed down, Naraku spoke.

"Submit to me Kagome and you can save your friends and Sesshomaru. Become my ssllaavvee." He purred out.

"Never!!" He slapped her and forced her head to look at Kanna's mirror.

"Do you really want that to happen to your friends Kagome?! Are you really that selfish!"

She began to cry. "no, please, stop. I am not selfish. I love my friends." The mirror flashed the images of her friends death. She tried to turn her head away, but Naraku wouldn't have any of it.

"No I want you to look at what your selfishness will cause your dear friends. I guess true friends don't exist." Kagome cried harder.

"No, stop it, PLEASE!"  
A new image popped up on the mirror. It was baby Sesshomaru. He was laying on the futon playing with the blanket his was wrapped in. He smiling and giggling. Kagome's heart surged when she saw it. It dropped again as she watched the next scene. A demon came in and stabbed baby Sesshomaru in the chest, dragging the sword down his little body. Blood splashed everywhere.

Kagome's heart crashed. She let out a huge wave of anguish. Naraku was burned extremely badly. Her miko powers purified any demon, in the range of 20 miles. Except demons she knew. Her heart started to cry. Though Kagome knew this wasn't real, she knew Naraku would do this if she didn't agree to be his slave.

She fell to the floor exhausted.

When she woke up, which was a good couple days later, she was back in her room. Sesshomaru wasn't there though. Kagome had figured he wouldn't be there after what she did to Naraku. Kagura came into the door.

"Naraku wants to see you." Kagura led her to Naraku's room.

"Naraku she's here."

"Send her in." Came a weak but cold voice.

Kagome stepped into the room and was immediately assaulted by tentacles.

* * *

Sorry for like taking forever to type the chapters, it just like everyone else I am mucho busy. I will try to update again soon. Hope you like this chapter.  



	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

Kagome stepped into the room and was immediately assaulted by tentacles.

* * *

Kagome screamed in surprise and anger. "Stop it!" The tentacles ripped her clothes off and pinned her up against the wall. It began to grope Kagome. She calmed down a bit and focused on her calling her miko powers forward. She let them out to find herself in pain.

Naraku laughed. "Dear Kagome, I guess you figured out that you can't use your miko powers here. I had this place built by the very same witch that turned that pathetic dog into a puppy. Kagome growled. A tentacle reached up and stroked Kagome's face.

"Such a beautiful face, it goes along with your fiery temper. The tentacles moved Kagome in front of Naraku. He touched her smooth, flat stomach. He brought his mouth to her stomach and slowly traced designs around her belly button. Kagome thrashed as if his tongue burned her. Tears streamed down her face. He trailed his tongue up into the valley of her breasts. His tongue outlined her breast. His mouth latched onto to her nipple, sucking hard. Kagome continued to cry. Guilt quickly filling her. She felt like she was betraying Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, her mom, her friends in the future, her brother, Kaede, her grandfather, and Hojo. She felt like she was betraying them all.

Naraku's hand grabbed her other breast and began to play with the nipple. He twisted it and pulled it, making Kagome scream in pain. He switched breasts and his routine continued. When he was satisfied with her breasts he headed for her mouth. Kagome turned away so that his lips touched her cheek. His hands were busy kneading her breasts, so a tentacle reached out and slapped her. It then grabbed her chin, holding her in place. Naraku's lips pressed fiercely against hers. He licked the bottom of her lip, wanting her to open her mouth, when she refused her squeezed her breast, hard. Kagome opened her mouth to scream and Naraku's tongue darted into her mouth. Kagome began to feel dirty because her body was starting to enjoy Naraku's minstrations. A pool of liquid was gathering in her womanhood. Naraku trailed kisses down her neck and softly bit her ear. He moved down again, this time towards her heat. The tentacles laid her on the floor. Naraku pushed away her lips, and began to lick her core. Kagome moaned at the pleasure. She bucked her hips into his face, making Naraku smile. His hands moved to hold her hips down. He licked her nub, making her go crazy. Her legs wrapped around his trying to pull him closer. The tentacles grabbed her ankles and held them open for Naraku. Naraku inserted a finger into her wet sheath and began to pump in and out while still licking her. Kagome screamed.

"Naraku please!"

"Tell me what you want Kagome."

"You, Naraku, you!"

"Say you love me Kagome." Kagome's eyes glazed over and she couldn't talk.

Naraku stopped his movements and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, tell me that you love me." Kagome moaned again.

"I--I--ahhhhh- I lovee you N-ahhh-Naraku." Naraku smirked and went back to his work. He added two more fingers and soon Kagome climaxed.

Naraku didn't give her time to come down from her elated state because he didn't want her fighting him. He leaned against the wall and had the tentacles bring Kagome onto his lap. He grabbed her hips and placed himself into her hot core. He groaned when he felt how tight she was. Kagome threw her head back, thrusting her breasts into his face. He eagerly licked them as he continued to slowly penetrate her body. He came to her barrier, pulled out a little bit and quickly thrusted back into her. Kagome cried out in pain. Naraku tenderly kissed away her tears.

He waited for her to adjust and Kagome began to lift herself up and down his dick. Naraku and his tentacles helped her. He continued to devour her breasts. Kagome wasn't moving fast enough for Naraku's liking so he laid her on her back again and began quickly thrusting in and out of Kagome. Kagome tried to match his thrusts only to fail. She held onto to his shoulders as he pounded away at inhuman speeds. Her breasts Bounced up and down. Her legs wrapped around his hips wanting him to go deeper. Naraku thrusted in one more time before they both came to an oragasm.

Naraku collapsed on top of her. Placing soft kisses on her body. His tentacles ran over her body. Naraku pulled out of Kagome, making her feel empty. Her replaced his manhood with a thick tentacle. It reached places his manhood couldn't Kagome, screamed and writhed in pleasure. The tentacle thrusted in and out. Kagome felt so satisfied as the tentacles continued to moved within her. Her juices trailed down the tentacle, making it slick and even easier to move in and out of her. Kagome climaxed for a third time. Her body was so exhausted it passed out. Naraku laid on top of her and went to sleep.

Kagura watched the whole ordeal. She became wet in watching that activity, but she was partially angry at Naraku and Kagome because of all the times Naraku screwed Kagura he never used his tentacles and he also never was that gentle. Kagura huffed and walked away from the room, looking for some male to release her sexual tension.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were heading towards the south. They handed gotten a small lead, saying that Naraku was heading somewhere there in the mountains. Shippou had been very withdrawn and sad. Kagome was like his mother, his heart was broken when she was kidnapped. Sango tried everything to fill in Kagme's place in Shippou heart, but it did nothing. He barely smiled anymore. One day Inuyasha caught the faint scent of Sesshomaru. He couldn't smell Kagome. They moved quickly, barely stopping. They didn't want it to rain and wash away the scent. They finally came upon a castle. They ran towards it and were stopped by a barrier. Inuyasha tried Red

Shippou had been very withdrawn and sad. Kagome was like his mother, his heart was broken when she was kidnapped. Sango tried everything to fill in Kagme's place in Shippou heart, but it did nothing. He barely smiled anymore. One day Inuyasha caught the faint scent of Sesshomaru. He couldn't smell Kagome. They moved quickly, barely stopping. They didn't want it to rain and wash away the scent. They finally came upon a castle. They ran towards it and were stopped by a barrier. Inuyasha tried Red Tetsaigia, only to fail. He tried mutiple times, only to be denied. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou settled down near a tree.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her own room, with Sesshomaru playing happily next to her. He had a small ball, which he shook in his small clawed fist. Sesshomaru ran into her arms when he saw she was awake. He giggled happily as Kagome wept and placed kisses on his head. Kagome let him go and Sesshomaru went back to playing. Kagome went to go play with him, but was stopped when fierce pain ripped through her lower body. She screamed. Sesshomaru began to cry. Kagome fell onto her bed and stopped moving. Flashbacks of what had occurred the night before plagued her mind.

_-Flashback- _

_"Say you love me Kagome." Kagome's eyes glazed over and she couldn't talk._

_Naraku stopped his movements and looked into Kagome's eyes. _

_"Kagome, tell me that you love me." Kagome moaned again._

_"I--I--ahhhhh- I lovee you N-ahhh-Naraku."_

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome began to cry hysterically. 'I can't believe I told him that. I am such a whore. I want to die. I want to die. I don't deserve to live on this earth.'

Sesshomaru continued to cry not knowing what was happened to his mother. Kagome turned away from him and cried away. Sesshomaru crawled into Kagome's arms. Kagome cuddled him as her sobs began to die down. She drifted off to sleep, only to face nightmares.

* * *

Inuyasha tried once more with Red Tetsusaiga. The sword struck the barrier and it vanished. Inuyasha rushed in, with the gang following behind him. He ran into the castle, he killed the guards that stood in his way. His eyes started to bleed red as he thought of all the thigns Naraku had done to Kagome. Wind blades shot out a Inuyasha who dodged him.

"WIND SCAR!" He missed Kagura. He headed at her and sliced her with the sword. He continued to run in the halls trying to find Kagome. He caught her scent and a burst of speed headed towards her. He opened the door to find Kagome sleeping with Sesshomaru in her arms and Hakudoshi in front of her.

"Now, don't do anything rash Inuyasha, or you will hurt your precious brother and miko." Inuyasha snarled his pupils blue and the rest of the eye blood red. A thick blue jagged mark appeared on each cheek. Tetsusaiga gripped in his hands, the sword not protesting the demon blood. He charged at Hakudoshi, but was reflected by barrier. He screamed in frustration. Kagome and Sesshomaru were startled awake. Kagome put up a miko barrier to make sure they didn't get hurt. Inuyasha saw this and released Bakryuha. The light engulfed Hakudoshi and killed him.

-Meanwhile-

"Master Naraku, Inuyasha has entered the castle."

"How is that, that's is impossible."

He rushed out of his room and towards Kagome's.

Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome. Naraku appeared before her and knocked Inuyasha back with a barrier. Inuyasha growled again.

"Get away from her, Naraku."

"Now, now Inuyasha you must kept a level head."

Inuyasha growled.

"GINRAIKOU!!" The attack headed for Naraku and killed him instantly.

The group rushed towards Kagome, only to find that the attack had hit her too.

* * *

Want to know a pretty sad fact, I was in the car typing this chapter and I had forgotten the attack I had made for Inuyasha. Smooth right. Anyway sorry for the mistakes I didn't send this to my beta. No it's not like I don't like her I just wanted to get this chapter out. I still love my Robin though.

Does anyone know the names of all of Inuyasha's attacks, english and japanese names. Thanks!!

Sorry about the rape scene, it's a little detailed and very sadistic. I know I will probably get a lot of flames for it again, I apologize in advance.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Holidays every one. I decided to update because it's Christmas soon, even though it doesn't feel like. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Kagome was on top of Sesshomaru, with three claw like marks down her blood. They were bleeding heavily. She had covered Sesshomaru so she made sure that she protected him and that he was safe from harm. Inuyasha rushed over and held her close. She was unconscious and not moving. He felt so guilty that he had hurt her. Sesshomaru was too shocked to scream. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and motioned to Sango to get Sesshomaru. As much as Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru, his pack instincts wouldn't let him leave him. Sesshomaru didn't put up a fuss when Sango picked him up. He knew that something had happened to his mother.

The journey to Kaede's seemed like forever. After Kaede checked Kagome over, she told Inuyasha he should take her to her own time, but Inuyasha believed that her mom, would not let her come back to the Feudal era. Sesshomaru sat next to his mother, day and night, barely moving and saying a word. Sometimes at night, when he got exhausted during the day and fell asleep, he would cry during his sleep. It made Inuyasha feel more guilty because he was the one that hurt Kagome. A week later, Kagome finally woke up. Her wounds were better, but she could barely move and she could not lie on her back. Sesshomaru was happy that she woke up, but neither he nor Inuyasha left her side. When she was finally able to move, she could only sit up and walk very very short distances.

One day Rin and Jaken showed up. Rin was sad that Sesshomaru was little, but she thought he was the cutest little thing she saw. She played with him often. She took him outside with Shippou, but only if Kagome came. (Inuyasha too of course)

Kagome sat by a tree, watching Sesshomaru, Shippou, and Inuyasha. Kagome cherished every moment and locked it in her long term memory. Rin and Shippou were making flower necklaces putting them all over the brothers. Kagome deeply wished that she had her camera. She would normally have Inuyasha take her home, but she knew Sesshomaru would get upset and not play anymore for fear of Kagome leaving him. The wind began to blow softly, whipping Kagome's hair back and forth across her face. She tucked it behind her ear and turned towards the wind. Inuyasha and the others stopped playing, so that they could look at the heavenly being, name Kagome. Light seemed to make her glitter, like a diamond. Her hair shone with such brilliance, you thought she was a star.

Inuyasha came over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. He pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. Kagome smiled warmly at him. She touched the spot where Inuyasha had kissed her and realized she felt nothing for Inuyasha. She realized that she did not love Inuyasha anymore. After the many times he had cheated on her with Kikyo, Kagome had had enough. She saw him as a friedn, a brother if you want. The only feelings of him she had in her body, were the sisterly love ones. It made Kagome smile more, knowing that if Inuyasha didn't love her, that he would still be her brother. Sesshomaru came rushing over, falling into Kagome's lap, laughing hysterically. Rin and Shippou soon follower but landed by her sides inside. Laughing also. Kagome began to tickle all of them. They kicked , screamed, and laugh harder if that was possible. Inuyasha came over, and helped with the tickle-fest.

Shippou finally screamed out "Uncle". Kagome laughed.

"How about we all go for a walk. The kids immediately screamed "YES", but Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"What Inuyasha?"

"I don't think you're healed enough to go out for a walk."

"Don't worry, I feel fine. I also have you to protect me." Kagome saw his chest puff out a bit. "Alright Sesshomaru put the ego away." Kagome said to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome upon calling his name. He cocked his head to the side. Kagome squealed in delight and hugged the adorable Sesshomaru.

"KAWAII!!" (cute, adorable) Sesshomaru began to giggle. Kagome let go of him and they began to walk towards a nearby stream. The kids played with water for a bit, while Inuyasha and Kagome talked.

"Kagome, I am sorry."

"For what Inuyasha?"

"I never meant to hurt you when I went with Kikyo. I thought that if you didn't know, it wouldn't hurt you."

"Inuyasha, a little lesson in life. Women find out everything." he gave a small toothy smile and said yeah I figured that out. Soon Sesshomaru came to sit with them. Though little he didn't like his brother sitting to close to his mother. If Kagome was Inuyasha's mother, than that would be a different story. Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of Inuyasha being a potential mate. Sesshomaru curled up into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha glared at him, knowing what he was doing.

"Stupid pup."

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

After Sesshomaru had a short nap in Kagome's lap. They headed back to the hut for dinnner, a bath and bed.

9 months later

Sesshomaru hadn't grown much. He was able to talk very well and his motor skills improved greatly. He was only about up to Kagome's waist in height. Sesshomaru had had his first birthday a couple months ago. That day was one to remember. Not because Sesshomaru celebrated his first birthday again, but it was also the day he regained his memories.

_-__Flashback-_

_"Happy Birthday Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled brightly. He had no clue what was going on but all the excitement in the air made him happy. Kagome hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He giggled and hugged her back. _

_"I love you Sesshomaru."_

_"I love you mommy." Kagome awed. _

_Sesshomaru had a nice breakfast before going on into the fields and having a hand-made flower crown from the Queen herself. Rin made him a crown and gave it to shippou to make it more extravagnt. After that was down Kagome gave Sesshomaru a present. She had gone to her time last night after she put the kids to bed. Sesshomaru took off the paper. He saw a book, that made noise. He pressed a button and it mooed. He jumped at the loud and sudden noise and began to cry. Kagome rushed over and cuddled him. She sat on the ground, and showed Sesshomaru that the book wouldn't hurt him. Sesshomaru carried the book around to lunchtime. It was his new best friend. _

_At lunchtime, they had ramen and Sesshomaru got another present. This time is was a little train. Sesshomaru wasn't scared this time when the machine made noise. He had a long nap after lunch._

_After his nap they went into the village, where the Rin, Shippou and Sesshomaru played with the village children for quite a while. After the playing, the village people had a little celebration for Sesshomaru. Kagome had never seen him so happy. His eyes were in awe. A big smile was slapped on his face. _

_Many of the villagers had gone home, having to get up early the next morning. Kagome saw the kids yawn._

_"Inuyasha come on, let's get them to bed." They brought the kids home. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. _

_Sesshomaru slept soundly until midnight. He started to scream. Kagome not knowing what was wrong with him began to cry. Inuyasha was frantic trying to calm down Kagome and Sesshomaru. This occurred all night until dawn the next morning. Sesshomaru woke up, all his memories restored. He didn't tell Kagome though because he liked how she was treating him. She was like his mother, soft, sweet, kind, and playful. He wanted to keep calling her mommy, he wanted to keep being happy for as long as possible. He woke up and went on his day like he normally would. _

_-End of Flashback- _

Kagome had known that Sesshomaru had regained his memory but she said nothing about it. Kaede had told her after Sesshomaru had spent that night screaming. He rarely cried. The only time Kagome remembered him crying was when Inuyasha had dropped him, accidentally he said. Kagome didn't believe him, but she let it go, after a few dozen sits and no ramen for dinner that night. Well for Inuyasha. Kagome got over it. Sesshomaru was a little mad at him too, but got over it.

Sesshomaru absolutely loved going to take a bath. He loved having Kagome wash him. It was like heaven. He loved her body. He was a little mad that he couldn't breast-feed anymore. Sure he had bedded many demonesses when he was the other Sesshomaru. But they only wanted his wealth and title. Kagome to him was like perfection. She was like his guardian angel. He loved her dearly. As a mother and as a potential mate. She filled in that aching, that appeared after his mother died. He filled in that aching hole that grew when his future mate was killed. Yes, Sesshiomaru had been previously arranged to marriage.

Her name? Hatako Suzahara. She was gorgeous. Mid-back length, pink hair. Startling wide violet eyes. A soft heart-shaped face. Her body lean but shapely and slightly muscular. She was a tiny thing though. Only standing about 5'4 Sesshomaru towered over her like a tree, but she didn't mind. When they kissed Sesshomaru had to pick her up or the both risked a neck pain. Sesshomaru loved her. She was everything he wanted in a mate. Beauty, smarts, kindness, motherly instincts. She was his life until…

_-Flashback- _

_Hatoko burst into Sesshomaru' study. A huge smile, set on her face, made her look like she was little and just got a really cool present. Her happiness seeped across the room. Sesshomaru unable to ignore the vibe, found himself smiling. _

_"What is it Hatoko dear?" She walked towards Sesshomaru and shoved her stomach into his face. _

_"Smell." She ordered. Sesshomaru took a deep whiff. At first he didn't notice anything, it smelt like Hatoko. The he noticed it. A faint smell of cinnamon, that wasn't Hatoko. _

_"A pup?" He questiioned. Hatoko nodded her head enthusiastically. Sesshomaru broke it a giant smile, He leaped out of his chair, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She giggled, while he placed kisses all over her neck and head. _

_It had been the happiest day of his life. _

_All went well until Hatoko reached her fourth month. She was as big as a basketball. She would be due any day now since youkai births happened more quickly. She was sleeping soundly in their bed. Her aches and pains allowed her limited mobility. Sesshomaru, unwillingly was dragged out of the castle to help fight some petty uprising in the South. He hated being away from Hatoko. He knew something bad was going to happen soon, but he had to obey his father. _

_As Hatoko slept soundly, she didn't sense the assassin sneaking up to the bed with a knife in hand. The kill was swift and clean. He sliced her head off and then cut open her stomach and pulled the baby out. He cut the ambulical cord and took the baby. He slipped out, the same way he come in. No one noticed the death, until Hatoko's personal servant came to wake up Hatoko for lunch, She screamed so loudly she had the whole caslte coming to the room. Maids cried for their Lady. They cried to for the baby. Husbands held on to their wives offering soothing words. _

_When Sesshomaru came home, it was not a pretty sight. Everyone was immediately evacuated from the castle, He went on a rampage as he mourned for his lost mate and child. He didn't calm down for days. When he did, he went into a state of depression. He sat on the bed where they had killed his beloved and cried. His heart was broken and he swore never to love again. Sesshomaru never did find the culprit. _

_His heart became cold, a wall of ice as some people like to call him. No one knew his pain, except for people who lost their mates but even then they did not know the intensity of Sesshomaru and Hatoko's bond. It was almost a soul mate bond, almost._

_-End Flashback-_

Then there was his mother...

_-Begin Flashback-_

_A little Sesshomaru only about the age of six was walking to his room. He heard a crash and rushed to his parent's door. The door was opened a crack. His eyes widened to an impossible width. There in the room stood his mother and father. His mother had blood on her claws, his father's blood. Tears streamed down her face. _

_"How could you? HOW COULD YOU INU TAISHO! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME! HOW COULD YOU!!" His mother screamed at the top of her lungs. She slashed him across the chest where he was already bleeding. Sesshomaru guessed that's where the blood on his mother's claws came from. Inu Taisho stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing. Sesshomaru saw a brief flash of pain cross his eyes but it faded quickly. _

_"How could you cheat on my Inu Taisho, with that fucking filthy human wench?!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened once again. He had never heard his mother curse. He was extremely shocked that his father had cheated on his mother. Though he was small, Sesshomaru was far from naïve._

_"Tell me one thing Inu Taisho. Was she a good lay, was she a fucking good lay? Are you going to fuck her up till she gets pregnant? Are you going to have a fucking half-breed? Answer me Inu Taisho." _

_"Yes." Was his one word response._

_"Then remove this fucking disgusting mark from my shoulder. You are no longer worthy to be my mate, you fucking asshole." Inu Taisho removed the mark. His mother began to head towards the door but not before extending her claws and slashing his father across the face. Sesshomaru's mother stormed towards the door and yanked it open. Her hard gaze soften as she saw her child. She smiled sadly at him and kept walking on bye. As she was almost to her room, she stopped and whispered, "I am sorry baby, be good for Daddy, I love you. Goodbye." Sesshomaru didn't understand what she meant." He turned back towards his father. Inu Taisho just stood there as if wondering what had happened. He turned and walked quickly out of the room. He didn't even acknowledge Sesshomaru. _

_That night as Sesshomaru was going to bed. His mother came into the room and scooped him up. He giggled and hugged her around her neck, pressing his cheek to hers. He put a quick peck on her lips. His mother smiled at him and hugged him. She kissed him on the forehead and tucked him into bed. She sat down on the floor next to him. She sung him a lullaby until he fell asleep. Stroking his hair softly, she kissed his forehead again before standing up. She headed towards the door, almost reaching it his mother turned around. _

_"Goodbye my darling boy. Mommy loves you." Sesshomaru's ears wiggled a bit as he picked up the sound. She turned and went into her room. _

_The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up he raced towards his mother's room. He opened the door. Blood…blood was the first thing that he saw in his eyes. Blood was everywhere. _

_His mother had killed herself. He backed up and screamed. Screamed as loudly as he could. He fell to the floor, tears of anguish caressing his porcelain cheeks. _

_His mother…his only mother was dead. The next thing he knew, he was seeing black. When he woke up, the only thing he felt was anger and sadness. He vowed to get revenge on his father. _

_For the next years he barely spoke to his father. His father tried to get him to forgive him, but Sesshomaru refused. When Inu Taisho brought Izayoi to live at the palace, Sesshomaru left. He could not stand to see the wench that had lead his mother to her death. _

_Sesshomaru practically had a cow when he heard that he had a new baby brother. He one day would kill that half-breed. He one day would bathe in his blood. _

_-End flashback-_

Sesshomaru giggled and splashed water at Kagome. She picked him up, laughing and cuddled him to her chest. Her hugged back, letting out a content sigh.

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter. It was 5 pages and I think it's one of the best chapters I have ever witten. I like it a lot. It has a couple emotions in it: happiness, sadness, and anger. 

Just one thing I want to tell you guys, the plot sort of isn't mine. I read a story a LOONNG LONNG time ago, about Inuyasha being a baby and I had completely forgotten I had read about it. So my story subconsciously is sort of based off it. The story is called One Year as a Five Year Old ( I believe) by xbaconrulerx. The story is excellent and I recomend you read it. Also read Melt My Ice Away if you like Sess/kag pairing, that is an awesome story. Well Happy Holidays again.

OtakuAnime131

* * *


	13. Sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a while since I wrote a chapter so sorry if it contradicts with anything I had said in earlier chapters. Sorry if there are spelling errors…me being the retard that I am decided to bathe my hands in lotion before writing this. Therefore my fingers are slipping and my keys are oily and sticky. Hey my hands are baby soft…I am happy! XD

* * *

Kagome finished bathing Sesshomaru and took him back to camp. They needed to rest up because tomorrow they would resume their search for the jewel shards. Even though Naraku is dead there are still some jewel shards that weren't collected by the two groups. The journey for the jewel shards would now be more difficult because they had two more little kids to protect while during battle. (Rin, Jaken and Ah Un sp? Joined the group) They did have a little more help though now that Ah Un joined them. Kagome tucked Sesshomaru into her sleeping bag and went to go tuck Shippo and Rin into their sleeping bag. She tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. 

"Mama," Shippo called, "will you stay with us until we fall asleep?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled and settled down next to them. Sesshomaru not liking how everyone was away from him, waddled over to Kagome and sat on her lap. She stroked his head softly while singing a lullaby. Soon Sesshomaru and Shippo were asleep. Rin stayed up intently looking at her surroundings.

"Kagome…?" Rin quietly called.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome peered at Rin through half lidded eyes.

"Um…will…ww…will you?" Rin stuttered.

"Will I what Rin?" Kagome now was looking intently at Rin.

"WILL YOU BE MY MAMA!?" Rin screeched out. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he instantly began to cry. Shippo twitched and started to snore. Kagome soothed Sesshomaru. When he fell asleep she laid him on her sleeping bag. She cradled Rin in her arms. Kagome pressed her nose up against Rin's. She gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Of course I will be your mother Rin. I love you very much." Kagome smiled at her. Rin squealed and hugged Kagome profusely.

"I love you Mama. I love you Mama." Rin repeated over and over again.

"I love you too, my darling daughter Rin." Kagome rocked Rin until she fell asleep. She placed her next to Shippo and gave them a kiss on the forehead. She picked herself up off the ground and strode over to the rest of the group. She sat next to Sango with Inuyasha on her left. Kagome poked at the fire for a while not knowing what to say.

"How long do you guys think Sesshomaru will be a baby?" Sango asked, breaking the unbearable silence. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I think we should go find Myouga and ask him. He was the one who told us how Sesshomaru came to be a baby." Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Personally I hope Sesshomaru stays a baby forever…I like him like this…he's so sweet and kind. I want to know what happen to him…what made him the way he was. He was so cold…so heartless." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his touch.

A silence spread over the group…this time though it was comfortable. Kagome soon found herself asleep. Inuyasha carried her into her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru immediately grabbed onto her shirt. Sango and Miroku went to bed as well. But not before Miroku was slapped for grabbing Sango's butt.

A hour later, a soul stealer glided above the camp.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered before running after the soul stealer.

"Wahhhh!" Sesshomaru cried relentlessly. Kagome unwillingly woke up. During the night Sesshomaru had accidentally bit hit finger. Kagome walked over to her bag. She grabbed the disinfectant and a band aid. Sesshomaru cried harder when Kagome sprayed the disinfectant because it stung. She wrapped the band aid and kissed his finger. He hugged her and lay back down. Kagome took a look around camp.

'Sango…Miroku…Shippo…' Kagome mentally checked off each one, 'Rin… Jaken… Inuyasha… Ah Un…Sesshomaru…WAIT?! Where's Inuyasha?' Kagome got up and looked at a couple of trees…still Inuyasha was not there.

'What if he got hurt?!' Kagome bit her fingernails in worry. 'I will go find him!' She grabbed her bows and headed out into the forest.

* * *

-two hours later-

Kagome collapsed on the ground in sheer exhaustion. She had yet to find Inuyasha. She leaned her head back and banged at the ground in frustration. She closed her eyes and took soothing deep breaths. A rustle made her eyes shoot open though. She stood up and grabbed her boy. Her muscles tensed…waiting to be given the signal to fight or to run. A blur of red runs by. Kagome recognizes it as Inuyasha with Kikyo on his back. As Inuyasha passes, Kagome makes eye contact with Kikyo, who glared at her.

Kagome ran after them. They stopped a little bit up ahead from her. Kagome hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha I love you so much." Kikyo twirled a piece of Inuyasha's hair in her dead hands. Inuyasha embraced her.

"I love you too Kikyo." Kagome grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss.

Kagome's heart broke. Silent tears pooled down her milky white cheeks.

'I thought he loved me…' Kagome was so confused. The last year Inuyasha had been so kind to her. Hugging her…occasionally a short kiss. He comforted her when she was upset.

Kikyo pulled away. She smiled and walked away. Inuyasha stood there for a good minute or two. He heard a stifled sob. He scanned the trees and found Kagome peeking out behind an large tree. Tears were running down her face.

"Kagome…" He took a step forward. Kagome turned around and ran…ran away from the pain she just experienced. She kept running till she was inside the well. The familiar blue light engulfed her. She lay on the bottom of the well for hours, just sobbing her heart out. Crying out her anguish. A particularly loud sob caught the attention of her grandfather who was sweeping outside the well house. He called for Souta and Kagome's mom.

Together they lifted Kagome out of the well. They brought her up to her room. Kagome's mother brought her some food and a cup of tea. She cuddled her baby to her chest and tried to soothe her. When Kagome stopped crying she fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was sitting underneath the window. She turned her head away and began to cry again.

"Kagome…" he began.

"Get out."

"Kagome, please! Listen to me."

"I said get out." Kagome repeated coldly.

"Kagome…I am so sorry." Inuyasha apologized.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screeched.

Inuyasha hung his head.

"I am sorry Kagome, please forgive me. I will be back in a two week to see if you want to come back to the feudal era…I will understand if you don't want to." With that Inuyasha jumped out the window, but not before Kagome noticing a tear drop fall onto her floor.

For two weeks Kagome went to school and moped around. She was doing fairly well and had caught up on most of her school work. Her friends were worried that she was getting ill again because of her depression. When they asked her mother, she responded with "She's sick with a broken heart." Kagome's friends tried to cheer her up to no avail.

True to his word at the end of the two weeks, Inuyasha showed up. He apologized again.

Kagome forgave him.

"Besides I can't leave Sesshomaru there alone."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru that stupid brat won't stop moping and crying around. He was almost worse than Rin and Shippo. "

"Huh?"

"Come on I will show you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and her backpack and jumped into the well.

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the hut it was absolute chaos. Sesshomaru was screaming his head off. Sango and Miroku were trying to calm him down. Both were dirty and had bags under their eyes. Shippo and Rin sat in the corner, not saying a word. They look thin and worn. Rin's eyes were puffy and red, indicating that she had been recently crying.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and moved aside, showing everyone Kagome. Kagome blushed and gave a childish wave and pose. Kagome didn't know who was happier, Sango and Miroku or the kids.

Sango rushed up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. A couple of tears leaked out.

"Kagome I missed you so much!" Sango moved aside before she got tackles by Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Mama! Mama!" Sesshomaru screamed while hugging her to death. Shippo squeezed so tightly Kagome couldn't breathe.

"Ship…can't breathe!"

"Sorry mama." He kissed her on the cheek before jumping down.

Kagome put down Sesshomaru and walked over to Rin who hadn't moved from her spot in the corner. Kagome embraced Rin. Rin cried hysterically into her shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy. I thought I was going to lose another mommy!"

"Shh, it's okay Rin, I am here." Kagome soothed.

Soon everyone calmed down and order was restored. Kagome and Sango made dinner and then took everyone to a large hot spring nearby. Kagome handed everyone a bathing suit and they played in the water for two hours. After the water, they headed back to camp and everyone went to bed. Tomorrow they would resume there journey for the jewel shards.

* * *

Yeah I had this chapter half way done already so I decided to at least finish it. So yeah... hope you guys like it. It's the last chapter I will be doing. 


End file.
